The present invention relates generally to the field of confectionery products. More specifically, the present invention relates to printing indicia on confectionery, including chewing gum.
To promote its marketability, confectionery products have been molded, extruded and otherwise shaped into various forms over the years. For example, bubble gum has been formed into shapes such as flat sheets, cylinders, cubes, cigars, shredded chew, and the like. Providing a confectionery product, such as bubble gum, in novel shapes or forms enhances the marketability of such a product, particularly with younger customers.
Likewise, providing bubble gum in unique containers and packages enhances the marketability of the bubble gum product. In fact, bubble gum products and containers designed for children now comprise a substantial portion of the gum industry. Naturally, the more fun and exciting the packaging is for the bubble gum or other confectionery, the more a younger customer will want such products.
One unique aspect that has previously not been explored is the printing of indicia directly on chewing gum or other confectionery products, particularly to make the products simulate a known article.
Small, hard articles, such as pharmaceutical capsules, tablets and candies, often are marked with indicia, such as trademarks, lot numbers and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,904 details a printing apparatus for such purposes, as well as various printing machines that have been utilized in the past to print indicia on such small, hard articles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,589 discloses an apparatus for ink-jet marking of pellet-shaped articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,552 discloses a process of printing on the surface of confection items such as chewing gum using relief, offset and gravure printing methods. However, the patent does not specify whether any indicia, or simply stripes or other continuous areas, can be printed on the gum, although one of the purposes of the invention is stated to be printing at high speeds without smudging.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,536 discloses an improved ink for printing on chewing gum, and states that "It has been proposed that various printing designs, such as numerals, letters, words, phrases, and the like be imprinted on the surface of the slab gum sticks." This patent discloses the use of a conventional Harley Proving Press machine, but again does not disclose the actual printing of any specific indicia. Further, no commercial products made by such a process are commercially available today. It may be that these prior proposals were never commercially successful because the printing operation added a high cost to the product, did not have a good print quality, or both.
Thus it is believed that no commercial printing of any indicia onto chewing gum was accomplished heretofore, particularly with any high degree of resolution, which is difficult but which would make for a more desirable product. Further, there is no disclosure of printing on confectionery products with more than one color of ink, with the multiple colors of printing in register with one another, which would provide even a more desirable product.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for printing indicia on chewing gum or other confectionery products, particularly at high resolution, at a high speed, and in a cost efficient manner.